


Россыпь: Гарри Поттер

by desterra



Series: Ты - мне, я - тебе [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Alive, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Когда-то давно я играла в игрушку "ты - мне, я - тебе". Мне приносили картинки, я по ним писала драбблы-зарисовки по заданному пейрингу. Здесь собраны результаты этой игры.





	Россыпь: Гарри Поттер

**Author's Note:**

> На принесённой картинке чёрное сливалось с белым, оставаясь абстрактным и красивым

Возрадуйтесь! Свершилось пророчество! Мир слишком яркий и колючий, а ещё безразличный. Он звенит и ликует, время оплакивать потери ещё не пришло. И никому нет дела до героя с его переживаниями.  
"Не выдержал, тронулся умом, что он там делает?" — шёпот врезается в уши, не выходит из головы.  
Забиться в угол, надеть маску, закутаться в магловский плащ с головой. А лучше в его мантию: мягкую, чёрную, пахнущую травами, медью и несбывшимися мечтами. Спрятаться так, чтобы никто не нашёл... Гарри отвечает миру взаимностью: ему тоже нет никакого дела до того, что творится за стенами этой палаты.  
Черный и белый — лучшие цвета, надежда — единственная поддержка. Все прочь, оставьте в покое, не лезьте под кожу. Герой верит и ждёт. В этой сказке он не спасает... Спасть нужно его. А тот, единственный, кто способен на это, почти не дышит который день.  
— Поттер? Раз уж вы здесь, может, отложите самокопание и принесёте воды?


End file.
